Legend Of The Guardian
by GirlWonder14
Summary: Their blood stains the walls and the sight of it, the accuracy of her shots, strikes fear into their comrades. They've heard of her, the girl they call the Guardian. She's a mystery, she's a phantom, and she's... new. But she's good, she's deadly, and not to be crossed. Only a few peers know who she is and what her story is. This, well, is her legend.
1. Busted

"Puis- je vous aider, manquer?" (Can I help you, miss?)

Jumping slightly, my head shoots up, noticing the bouncer for the first time. I didn't notice him off to the shadows slightly, standing by the doorway. Straightening up, I flash a shy smile toward the man. I put on some charm, fluttering my eyes a couple times to appear innocent.

"Non, monsieur. Merci bien que." (No, sir. Thank you though.)

He smiles warmly, the smile looking foreign on his chiseled face. He stands 6 foot tall at most, his wide shoulders making him seem broader. His brown hair is slicked back neatly, a few stray curls brushing against his suit collar.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, madame. Bonne soirée." (You are welcome, ma'am. Have a good evening.)

"Merci, monsieur. Et vous aussi bien," (Thank you, sir. And you as well.) I answer. The man nods, stepping to the side to let me through the building. I quickly begin walking and I subtly glance behind my shoulder, waiting until I am far enough away from the bouncer.

"I'm in," I say. If there was people,in the hallway, they may think I am talking to herself. But if they are close enough to see, they will notice a small comm hidden behind my hair.

"Well done, Jessica. Do you remember what to look for?" a voice crackles softly through the earpiece.

"A tall, blonde man in a black suit with a purple tie. has a slight twitch in his left eye, his right thumb is slightly bent outward," I recite from perfect memory.

"You sound like you won't have a problem."

I smirk slightly as I enter the ballroom. "Piece of cake."

I step into the ballroom, soft jazz music filling the air. People surround the room, talking or dancing. The atmosphere is gleeful and relaxing, no signs of trouble. The perfect hiding place.

I scan the room, watching all the guests carefully. _Blonde man in a black suit._ I slip through the crowd toward the stage where the band is playing an upbeat song. My smile is genuine for once as I walk past. Music is one thing that always made me happy. It sets me in a better mindset if I ever get emotional or stressed. It had a calming quality to it, no matter the genre.

"Any sign yet?" the voice asks in my ear.

"Cool your jets, Clint. It's kind of hard to find one person in a huge crowd," I say under my breath.

Tapping my foot to the beat of the drums, I watch the crowd carefully. I can't risk missing anything important. I turn to face the stage, my eyes on the other side of the stage where couples are dancing. I stop when she see a flash of color that stands contrast to the darker clothing everyone wears. My lips curve into a smirk, knowing my search is over. "Found him."

He, the tall blonde man, stands off to the side, watching the band and dancing couples. He had his right hand shoved into his pocket so I can't see it, but I just barely notice a small twitch in his left eye. Of course, the purple tie is obvious too. This is my guy.

I walk around the stage toward the man. Not wanting to seem suspicious, I walk past him as if I have my mind set on something else. As I walk past, I catch the man's eye, giving him a small smile and looking away coyly. As I pass him, I can practically feel his eyes on me as I walk away. I try hard not to flinch. I absolutely hate it when people stare at me. It makes me feel self conscious. Once I reach one of the refreshment tables, I let out a breath of air, ordering a glass of punch.

"Let's hope this works. He was watching me closely," I mutter before taking a sip from my drink.

"Your assumption is correct. He's on his way over. Keep it steady," comes from the comm.

I straighten my back, forcing a smile on my face in a cheerful appearance. I glance over at him from the corner of my eye as he approaches the table. Turning fully, I smile up at the man gently. "Bonjour, Monsieur," (Hello, sir) I say, setting down my glass.

He has a smug grin on his lips. I know in a moment that he knows something was up. I can't let the façade down though. So I keep on, playing innocent. My smile remains in place as I keep my eyes on him. "Vous ne semblez pas très français. Alors, pourquoi ne parlez-vous la langue?" (You do not appear to be French. Then why do you speak the language?)

My smile falters slightly then I chuckle. I nod my head, lifting my eyes up to look at him. "Alright, you're good. Yes, I'm from the states. Came to see an old friend who invited me here."

The man 'ah's, nodding then holding out a hand to her. His thumb is crooked just like the description in his file read. "Michael Kelly," he introduces.

I take his hand in a shake, "Alice Carter." Obviously I am using an alias. I'm not stupid enough to keep using my real name, especially is,something went wrong.

Mike brings my hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to my knuckles. I have to force myself not to shudder. I am always happy to see a man act like a gentleman, but not one who is my enemy.

"A lovely name for a lovely woman," he approves, straightening up from his slight bow. Letting my hand go, he holds out an arm to me. "Care to join me outside on the balcony?"

I hesitate slightly, looking down. What should I do? "Yes, say yes," the voice in her comm answers my unspoken quoestion in a whisper. I raise my head, smiling. I brush my hair away from my comm free ear, subtly pulling away a mini tracker that hides underneath my ear. "Sure, why not?" I shrug, slipping that hand through the crook of his elbow.

Mike leads me through the crowd, to a pair of French doors that leads to a balcony overlooking the city. We step out onto the balcony a cool breeze of air hitting us. We walk away from the doors, escaping the crowds. I was relieved of this. There was no need to cause havoc when this can be done quickly and quietly.

"Paris is so lovely at night," I think of a topic quickly, releasing Mike's arm. I stride over to the railing, leaning over it as I scan the streets below. Good, no one around to hear or see any signs of a toustle should it happen. That would cause problems in short order. "Have you been here before?" Mike questions. He still is over by the doorway, not having moved since I walked away. I pause slightly, biting my lip as I debated on what to say. I turned off my comm to prevent from Clint being too loud. "No. My first time," I admit. That was the truth. This was my first time overseas.

When I hear the click of a gun, I stiffen up immediately. Oh no. I whirl around toward Mike, knowing I was caught. He is closer now, a few yards away with a pistol in his hand, the barrel aiming at me.

"Who are you really, Alice Carter?" he asks, the sultry tone in his voice gone. "I know about the agency you work for. I was warned of you coming."

I chuckle nervously, mentally having to prepare myself for what is about to go down. This has just gotten a lot harder. There is no way out of here now. I have to accomplish this. Glancing over Mike's shoulder, I notice the curtains had been closed. Oh thank goodness. No one could see us now. Citizens shouldn't know what was happening. No need to cause a panic. Reverting my eyes back to the man who held me at gunpoint, I hold my breath. "Busted," she squeak.

Mike steps closer, just an arm's length away. The perfect distance. "I know what you're after. I'm afraid you won't have any luck on retrieving it."

I smile darkly, ready to play rough. "I think I will." I grab his hand that grips the gun, turning around into his chest. Ripping the gun from his hand, I whip back around, pointing it at him. "Hand over the flash drive, Michael. And we'll go easy on you," I warn, a dark, threatening tone in my voice.

We have a small stare down, waiting for the other person to make a move. Mike smirks, reaching into his suit pocket. I grip the gun tighter in case he pulls out another weapon. He pulls out a small object instead. A flash drive. "You mean, this?" he asks. With that, he leaps off the balcony.


	2. In Pursuit

I sprint to the railing, looking over the edge. Surely he won't kill himself just to prevent me from getting the drive. When I look over, there is no body. A sigh of relief escapes me. Hiding a body isn't fun, especially when it's not your fault. Then I notice some movement under a streetlamp, running through the streets. There you are, Kelly.

"I'm in pursuit," I call into my comm after I switched it back on.

I kick off my heels, vaulting over the railing. As I fall through the air, I pull the dress over my head, letting it fall through the air. Thank goodness I decided to wear a black skin tight suit underneath. I drop to the ground, absorbing the shock from falling that height by somersaulting. I leap to my feet, breaking into a sprint. I bound down the sidewalk, the cold air shooting through the soles of my feet. I wish I had thought to wear flats.

"Where is he?" I asked, my breath laboring.

I was glad about placing the tracker on him. I thought that the confrontation would go south, and it did, so we needed a backup plan. Now it's time to end this.

"Veer left."

I take a sharp turn into an alley. I begin to slow down, stopping as I realize it's a dead end. How could he have just disappeared into thin air? There was a sudden noise coming from up high. Glancing up, I spot a ladder and a figure reaching the top.

"Hey!" I yell, running forward. He was not going to get away from me.

I bend my knees, lauching up into the air as I moved. I leap off the ground, clashing onto the ladder rungs. I pull myself up the rungs, my muscles tightening from tension. Quickly scaling the ladder, I climb over the top to the roof.

When I reach the top, I scan the top of the building. I pray that he hasn't gotten far, if he has then it would be hard to catch up. I open my mouth, about to ask my partner where Mike was at.

*bang!*

I hit the ground, avoiding the bullet that flies past my head. I felt stupid for leaving that gun on the balcony. Where could have I store for though? My body still pressing to the ground, I shoot my head up, looking around. He's hidden from my sight, probably behind a wind vent or something so I have to be careful now. I can't risk being shot and being slowed down. I slowly rise to my feet again, cautious in the probability I may be shot at again. A smirk curves on my lips as I begin to sing a little tune:

 _Oh where, oh where_

 _Has my little Mike gone?_

 _Oh where, oh where can he be?_

 _With his hair cut short_

 _And his legs cut long_

 _Oh where, oh where can he be?_

Another shot rings out, a bullet bouncing off the metal pole beside my head. Heart beating rapidly, I look over my shoulder at the pole where a dent is beside my ear. I huff, letting out a sigh of relief from my life being spared. I have to admit, the guy is good. Except I can't let him know that I realize it. I look back out in the dark, the roof being only lit by moonlight. Thank God for a clear night.

"Is that the best you've got, Mikey?" I exclaim, my laugh echoing in the air. I'm purposefully taunting him, trying to drag him out of hiding. I was unable to carry a weapon on myself while undercover so now I have to lure him out to fight with combat. If I fail, I'm in big trouble. There's the risk of my failing this mission.

I step out to the middle of the rooftop, scanning around the location. I freeze in my tracks when the sound of a gun clicked. I brace myself to dodge another bullet if need be. A voice mutters something quietly, then a small black object comes flying out of the shadows. I grab hold of it, realizing it was a pistol, as a body shoots out in front of her. I toss the gun away, blocking a swing with my other arm. Mike swings his other fist to my face in an uppercut, it successfully connecting with my jaw. I grunt at the impact of the blow as my head whips back. I step back slightly, rubbing my jaw as I shoot a glare at the man. I pop her neck to the side, ready to play.

"Didn't you momma ever teach you to treat a woman with respect?" I hiss. I throw a punch into Mike's chest, then kneeing him in the stomach as he bends slightly from losing air from his lungs. He groans from the discomfort in his abdomen, doubling over.

"The chivalry died in the 90s," Mike growls, lifting his head to look up at me.

He shoots out a leg, kicking toward my feet. I leap back to avoid falling. I ball my fist, sending a punch toward his face. Mike is ready for it this time, catching my wrist and twisting it around my neck. I let out a yelp, wincing at the pain. I twist my neck around, biting down hard into Mike's wrist. He lets out a sharp yell, jerking his arm away from my mouth. As he steps back, I jump, locking my ankles around Mike's neck. I drag him down to the ground as I fall back, pinning him in a scissorhold. I get up, pressing my knee into his chest to hold him down. I land a final blow to his head, knocking Mike unconscious. I rubbed my arm, massaging the ache out of my wrist. Reaching down, I feel his pockets, finding and taking out the flash drive. I lift my opposite hand, pressing my comm back on.

"Mission complete, target is down and the drive is in custody," I say.

"Well done, Jessica. Come back down," is the answer.

I stand up, stepping over the unconscious enemy. I climb back down the ladder, walking down the street. As I make my way back toward the gala, I am met with a dark car pulling up at the curb. I slow to a stop, grinning as the window rolls down. A man wearing dark shades, despite it being midnight, appears behind the wheel, a smirk tracing over his lips.

"Are you ready?" he asks, running a hand through his short, dark hair.

Jessica walks around the front of the car, opening the passenger side. I slide inside, finding the dress I wore earlier is laid against the back seat.

"Yep," I chirp, holding up the drive between my index and thumb. I set it down in between the seats along with my comm. The car begins moving, travelling down the road. My partner presses a button on the radio, speaking, "How do you think she did, sir?"

A face appears on the GPS screen, a dark skinned man in a leather jacket. "She did very well. Held her ground when things got tough. She's a fighter."

I beam, flushing with pride. "Thank you, Director," I answer, exchanging glances with my partner. "Clint, Jessica, head on home. And Jessica?" the director adds.

I looks down at the screen expectantly. "Yes, sir?" I inquire.

The man smiles at me, nodding. "Welcome to SHIELD."


	3. Huge AN

Okay, first off, I apologise for not writing. I have been facing a massive writer's block. Not to mention I had finals last week, school has just been heck, plus I've been having personal feeling struggles to do with my guy friend-slash-crush the past four months. So pretty much since the beginning of school.

So yeah, lot of stuff happening.

Anyway, for now, until I can get inspiration, _Aevril Lewis: Daughter of the Sea_ , will be put on hold or have very slow updates at the least. I am so sorry, DotS readers, but I honestly have no inspiration. Eventually, I will go back to it, but I can't guarantee when. I'll try to get something up, even if it's a short filler, just to keep it going for your guys.

As for _Legend of the Guardian_ , I'm restarting it. Molding it into more of a movie style because I plan to later on write the movies and I want to follow that style. From Avengers, to at least Age of Ultron for now. Don't worry, it won't end there. I'll add movies as they come out, such as Civil War once it comes out (who else is super stoked for it?). I have a huge plan for what will happen to Jessica and the rest of the Avengers in the future. I know you're barely getting to know the Guardian, but I promise I will get that started ASAP and it will be faster paced like it's done in the Marvel movies so we can get into the movies. After I get past this, it will definitely be a lot easier to write the fics because I'll be able to just go off of the movies (aren't movies a blessing?). Also, a few things concering Jessica will be changed, but nothing too major. Just bear with me for awhile.

Lastly, I am wanting to write a story of my own. Lately, all I have really been able to write are fanfics because for some reason, my creativity is like dead. BUT I started having inspiration for it. I can't be for certain when I will start it, because I'm kinda determined to at least get through _The Guardian_. I'll try to get a summary of my original story up sometime. Again, bear with me.

Speaking of bearing with me, if you just went through this entire Author's Note, I applaud you. Sorry it took so long. I promise it will be worthwhile. Please don't hate me!

I'll get the first chapter of The Guardian up ASAP. Thanks to those who stuck out with me this far, I'll make it up to you guys.


End file.
